An IMSI is associated with a subscriber identity module (SIM) for a communication device. Further, the communication device can be a mobile phone, wearable device, a sensor, an Internet of Things (IoT) device or any communication device with a SIM. Every communication device has a unique IMSI. Although the IMSI is a 15 digit number for which many different unique numbers can be derived, provisioning a unique IMSI for each communication device can lead to a scarce resource, especially in certain geographic regions.